The subject matter disclosed herein relates to system and methods used in graphical user interfaces, and more particularly to rights indication in a graphic user interface.
Certain devices such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like, may be controlled by a controller using electrical signals and may include graphical user interfaces (GUI) useful in providing control and operational indicators. For example, the controller may use a communications bus to send and receive signals to the various devices, and may graphically display information related to the devices. The controller and communications bus may be connected to a central control interface where a user can electronically interact with the devices. However, each device may have many possible operations, such as functions or parameters, that a user visually evaluates to change the operation of the device. These operations may be categorized based on importance and user-access modification privileges. These categories and privileges, however, may not adequately protect the operations due to human error, tampering, or other issues.